Book Reviews
On the pages of this wiki you will find our reviews for a variety of children's book by some of the premiere authors for young people. Andrea's Book Review Rebekah's Book Review Title of Book: The Kissing Hand Genre: Preschool - Age 7 Author and/or Illustrator: Written by Audrey Penn, Illustrated by Ruth E. Harper Publisher: Child Welfare League of America Publication Year: 1993 Book Summary: The Kissing Hand is the story about a small raccoon named Chester, who is very terrified at the thought of starting school. He was also scared of being away from his home, his mother and normal daily activities. His mother reassures him about all the new and fun things he will find at school, including new friends, toys, books and swings. She helps Chester feel better by telling him about a secret called the kissing hand that will make him feel at home when he’s at school and feels lonely. She kissed his hand and tells him to hold it on his cheek when feeling lonely, and reassures him that mommy loves you. He returns a kiss on her hand which makes her feel happy. He then happily goes off to school. Classroom Activity Ideas: The student’s cuts different sized heart shapes out of construction paper. Using glue they will use each heart shape to create Chester Raccoon. As we are reviewing shapes, we will use hearts to represent the shape of the day, and also the love Chester’s mother showed him with the Kissing hand. Book review/reflection: I have The Kissing Hand during the first week in my classroom for several years. It has provided a lot of comfort for young students, especially for the children that have never been in a school setting before. Starting school for the first time or even in a new classroom setting can be freighting. I believe this story could be used for any child that may need comfort or reassurance in any difficult situation. Title of Book: Miss Nelson is Missing Genre: Children’s Humor K-2 Author and/or Illustrator: '''James Marshall/ Harry Allard '''Publisher: '''Houghton Miffin '''Publication Year: '''1977 '''Book Summary: '''Sweet Miss Nelson knew something had to be done when the students in her classroom (room 207) would not stop misbehaving. They would not stop talking, or do their classwork, and were even rude during story hour. The next day when Miss Nelson didn’t show up for school, the kids were so happy until a substitute in an ugly black dress walked into the class. As the door opened they heard the unpleasant voice of Miss Viola swamp say “I’m your new teacher”. Miss Swamp canceled story hour, and gave them a ton of work. For days they looked for Miss Nelson, and came up with several silly things that could have happened to her. The students even went to the police department to hire a detective. Just when they thought they were stuck with the mean old Miss Swamp, they hear a sweet voice coming down the hall. The kids were so happy to see that Miss Nelson was back that they were the best most well behaved class. Now they were all curious to what happened to Miss Swamp, but that’s Miss Nelson’s secret. 'Classroom Activity Ideas: '''The students will research and define “common good”, and develop a set of rules that could be used in a classroom. We will split up in groups of 4 or 5 and brainstorm some class rules that would benefit everyone in Miss Nelson’s class. After 5-10 minutes we will all share examples and make a master list of rules. Each group must explain how that rule is for common good. ' Book review/reflection: As a teacher, I have always used this book in my classroom to show examples or good and bad behavior. I also use it as a tool for setting rules, and showing students that you should always use the Golden Rule and treat people the way you want to be treated. I think this is a very cute and funny book, that usually keeps students interested, and curious of what’s to come Amanda's Book Review Add your book review here. LaChanda's Book Review Add your book review here. Brittany's Book Review Add your book review here. Jasmine's Book Review Title of Book: 'Pete the Cat Rocking in my School Shoes Genre: Preschool '''Author and/or Illustrator: '''Eric Litwinand James Dean '''Publisher:'Scholastic Inc.' '''Publication Year:'1999 Book Summary: ' '''Pete the Cat is at school on the first day and notices different places within the school such as the library, the lunchroom, the playground, and many other place. Each new place Pete the Cat discovers he finds something that is interesting in that particular area such as a cool book in the library or painting in art class. As Pete visits different rooms in the school, he sings his song rocking in my school shoes, rocking in my school shoes because it’s all good! '''Classroom Activity Ideas:' Teacher will have students to draw a picture of their favorite place at school. The students will also have to create a song to go alone with their pictures. ' Book review/reflection:' This is a great book! I recommend this book to all kindergarten and preschool teachers. Title of Book: '''How Full Is Your Bucket? Genre: Preschool '''Author and/or Illustrator: '''Tom Rath and Mary Reckmeyer '''Publisher: '''Gallup Press '''Publication Year: '''2009 '''Book Summary: This story is about a little boy named Felix who is mean to his little sister named Anna. Felix’s grandfather explains to him that everyone has an invisible bucket and each time he upsets Anna, or anyone he has dipped from their bucket. Felix didn’t understand what his grandfather meant until someone dipped from his bucket and made him upset and sad. Felix then tried to help fill everybody's bucket by saying nice things. Felix also learned that when everyone has a full bucket the feeling is great. *'Classroom Activity Ideas:' *Teacher will read the book How Full Is Your Bucket? *Teacher will reinforce to student that everyone has an invisible bucket. *Teacher will then provide every student with a bucket. The students will bring in their favorite item to put into the bucket. *Once the buckets are full students will have a class discussion about how it feels to have a full bucket. *Students will use their bucket every day to add or take from depending on their action. ' Book review/reflection:' Overall I felt that this book has a wonderful message. I feel this book could be used to teach young children how to be kind to one another. Title of Book: Tony Baloney School Rules Genre: Preschool Author and/or Illustrator: Pam Munoz Rayan and Edwin Fortheringham Publisher: Scholastic Inc Publication Year: 1920 Book Summary: This story is about a penguin by the name of Tony Baloney attending school for the first time. Tony Baloney is very excited because he won’t have to deal with his bossy big sister. However, when Tony Baloney arrives at school he finds himself faced with a problem, which is following the rules of the classroom. Classroom Activity Ideas: *The class will be divided up into groups of five. Each group will come up with a classroom rule. Book review/reflection: This book is wonderful! This book is great for all age groups because it allows them to see that rules must be followed at all times. Renay's Book Review Add your book review here. Vicki's Book Review Title of Book: The Night Before Preschool Genre: 'Preschoolers '''Author and/or Illustrator: '''Natasha Wing/Amy Wummer '''Publisher: '''Penguin Group '''Publication Year: '''2011 '''Book Summary: '''The Night Before Preschool is a about a little boy named Billy who was terrified to attend school for the very first time. The night before school Billy was very terrified that he could not sleep while his mom prepared his lunch and laid out his clothes. On his first day Billy would not talk, eat or play with any of the children. When it was time for nap Billy sobbed and sobbed because he did not have his "Teddy". So one of his classmates offered him a stuffed bunny and he fell sleep. Was he woke from his nap he was very happy and excited to return the next day. '''Classroom Activity Ideas: '''After reading this book I would implement circle time so we could sing, dance and laugh. I would also do a "show and tell" day where the children bring in their favorite item to discuss with the class. ' Book review/reflection: 'This book is very typical for a child/ren starting school for the very first time. On that first day some are very shy, distant and afraid to be in an unfamiliar place. So when I have new students I try to soothe them with hugs, love, fun, and laughter. In review I enjoyed the book. It had rhyme and rythym. I would definitely read this aloud to my class. Vicki's Book Review '''Title of Book: '''The Grouchy Ladybug '''Genre: '''Ages 3-7 '''Author and/or Illustrator: '''Eric Carle '''Publisher: '''Harper Trophy '''Publication Year: '''1986 '''Book Summary: '''The Grouchy Ladybug is a story abou bullying. This one ladybug faeels that she is invincible. She tries to fight every insect and animal that crosses her path but she meets her match when she runs into a whale that sends her flying away with a flick of his tail. At that point the ladybug realizes that she is not as bad and grouchy as she believe's. 'Classroom Activity Ideas: '''The class will make paper ladybugs stuffed with a couple of circles. I will read the class a list of words and have them place a dot on the ladybug when they hear a word that begins with the letter "L". ' Book review/reflection: '''I thoroughly enjoyed this book. Before reading this book I had no idea of what the message would be but after reading how she was so grouchy and how she always wanted to fight; I connected it to bullying. Each time she would meet an insect or aninmal she would back off by saying "you are not big enough". She then meets her match. Eventhough the whale ignored her the first couple of times, it was ticked off by the fourth and the ladybug now knows that it does not pay to always try to pick fights. The lesson learnd is in the end it pays to be nice and peaceful. Danielle's Book Review Add your book review here. Helena's Book Review Add your book review here.